Missing You
by HyaHya
Summary: He'd written to her, he'd written a lot to her but he couldn't bring himself to drag her back into his world and put her in danger though now, maybe he was safe enough or maybe the letter could go in the draw with the rest of his letters to her.


Hello lovely Avengers people, this is my second story on this archive; I'm not really happy with the quality of my other one but I am rather smug about this story.

**Missing You**

_**Synopsis: He'd written to her, he'd written a lot to her but he couldn't bring himself to drag her back into his world and put her in danger though now, maybe he was safe enough or maybe the letter could go in the draw with the rest of his letters to her.**_

_Uh hi Betty…_

_I don't know why I'm writing this, it's not like I send it; I never do, it will probably sit in my draw with the rest of the letters I haven't sent you but – anyway I might as well finish what I've started._

_I've been living in New York for several months; Tony Stark, yes __**the **__Tony Stark offered me a space in his tower which I reluctantly accepted but I have to admit the labs he has are spectacular and I've made massive jumps in my research about my condition. We haven't found a cure but every day we're getting closer and closer to controlling it. We've found a solution that helps combat the rage; it's a blend of herbs with a substance that releases endorphins in the brain so at least when I change there's more of a chance I won't just smash the first person I see and we've also been experimenting with me changing at will and… _

_Sorry, I'm going on a bit… Maybe sometime we could chat about it? Unlikely even if I do ever send this._

_The weather is nice here, every so often I take a walk outside to the corner store to buy a newspaper and luckily for me I do not get mobbed by people as they do not recognise me but it was rather hilarious when Steve attempted to buy a toothbrush, I decided to leave him to it and returned to the tower to find him dishevelled and rather annoyed. I think I somehow cheered him up though; the sight was so amusing that I couldn't help but laugh and his face seemed to light up – well it was the first time I'd really laughed since the accident… _

_I've been really relaxing around the Avengers (what we call ourselves) which may be a little dangerous and I do feel guilty about the risk but I haven't felt so happy in years and it reminded me how much I missed you. I miss you a lot._

_Tony has actually been err… a little irritating; he keeps inviting me to his charity diners and giving me clothes with lots of brand names on, and price tags – apparently I dress far too much like a doctor and when I told him that I was a doctor he told me he didn't dress like an engineer despite being one. You should see his suit though, every day he's adding more and more to it which makes it even better and I've even been able to help. We worked on using less energy when increasing the thrust and Tony actually seemed slightly impressed at my thinking! Or he may have just been pretending._

_Natasha is a lot more comfortable around me now before she didn't like being alone with me because uh… I had an incident on the helicarrier which resulted in her nearly being 'hulk smashed', I keep apologising to her even now but she says it's nothing to worry about. Then she said 'as long as you don't do it again' She pulled out a knife and cleaned it as she said it reminding me just how many knives she keeps on her in probably inappropriate places._

_Clint's been coming to see me quite a lot since the battle of Manhattan, he doesn't like hospitals and apparently they want to give him a psych assessment so he told them I was a doctor and I would do it, I didn't have much of a choice in this instance when he turned up at my door asking for a therapy session – I still have no clue why he would come to me for that – and was shockingly truthful in answering my questions._

_He didn't have a great childhood either and we kind of clicked so he spends just as much time at the tower as Pepper and I tend to. _

_Tony and Steve somehow made peace, I have no idea how but I suspect a certain strawberry blonde was to do with this and now they are 'bros' as Tony says, I still do not understand why I am also a 'bro'. Maybe it's a billionaire thing? Meh._

_I've been worried about contacting you, I've written dozens of letters but I can never bring myself to send them; I'll admit it, I'm scared. I'm worried your father will come after me again and you'll get hurt in the process but I want to talk._

_Uh, I miss you a lot. I haven't stopped thinking about you since the Manhattan incident, apparently I didn't hurt anyone who I wasn't meant to other than punching Thor after we killed a massive monster but he's okay now! I think that maybe I might actually be able to start spending time in society again and well… I think I might be able to have a normal life. So… well… do you want to catch up?_

_Right now I'm living at Stark Tower, big building in the middle of New York. _

_If you do get this and I actually send it please reply. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Bruce._

_P.S: Don't let your father see this._

If Tony Stark wasn't a billionaire playboy, he probably would've cried but he didn't obviously and despite the fact he had invaded the Doctor's privacy and gone through his stuff Tony put it in an envelope, got JARVIS to find Dr Ross's address and wrote it on the front of the envelope.

Meh, even if Banner did work it out; if he did get angry at least Betty would be there to stop Tony being punched into the floor and his nice shiny new tower destroyed.

Who cares anyway? Banner wanted a normal life and he needed a bit of happiness and Tony could give him that, so he did.


End file.
